


Mermaid

by ClassyFangirl



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Dubious Consent, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyFangirl/pseuds/ClassyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mermaid found a swimming lad,/Picked him for her own,/Pressed her body to his body,/Laughed; and plunging down/Forgot in cruel happiness/That even lovers drown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mermaid

**Author's Note:**

> Title and summary shamelessly snagged from the William Butler Yeats poem "Mermaid", which inspired this in the first place.

“Shh, love,” the Empress whispered. She brushed a streak of muddy yellow from the Psiioniic’s cheek. “Shh. I’m here. I’m here.”

He gurgled and spat a gob of blood at her. His face twisted in further agony and he snarled something incoherent.

She smiled sadly at him as she stroked his hair. “Shh. I know. It’s all right. I’m here.” The Empress pressed a kiss to her captive’s lips. “Remember this for me, love,” she murmured against his skin.

Her nails dug into his arms, making the Psiioniic inhale sharply, even through the blood in his mouth and throat.

“You die, but you die _mine,_ ” she hissed.

She sat there, holding him, alone in her world.

“I love you.”


End file.
